


Fake It 'Till Ya Make It

by holywaterspraybottle



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, aHa sorry dude- not stagedorks, boyf riends - Freeform, diner, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywaterspraybottle/pseuds/holywaterspraybottle
Summary: This is based off of a Tumblr prompt- so I'll write it herelikehemmins:imagine you've been stood up by your **** of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you're ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he's just late. people start to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to get up and leave, this boy you've never seen sits down explaining loudly "sorry i'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now" and he quietly adds, "i'm Michael, just go with it yeah? whoever didn't bother to show up is an **** and so you do go with it because he's being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he's the cutest thing you've ever seen) and as you're leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time.I typed that all out because I don't have Tumblr, I found it on Google, but still wanted to give credit
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Fake It 'Till Ya Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Is she not gonna show? I start to get nervous. A few stares from other tables, and my face starts to go red. A guy in a black denim jacket and long hair seems to be looking back at me alot, and I'm assuming the guy in the blue polo, _his boyfriend...?_ , seems to notice me too. The pitiful looks on their faces just make it all worse.

"Are you ready to order sweetheart?" I glance at the waitress's nametag. _Dawn_ seems to be giving me apologetic eyes behind those red glasses.

"Oh... I- Uh- I'm actually waiting on someone...." _Ughhh why would I say that? If Christine doesn't show, I'll look like a total loser._

She nods at me, places another menu down, and gives a little shrug to her coworkers. _I should just go already._ I start to put on my navy sweater as soon as someone walks through the door.

Usually I'd just ignore that, just another customer right? But no. He walked in, looked at me, and started heading towards my table. _Damn, he was cute._

_He could be a kidnapper. And you're calling him cute? No, maybe he's just-_ The voices in my head get interrupted by a fairly light-skinned man sitting down in front of me. 

"Sorry I was late, babe, traffic is crazy right now." I look up at him in shock, his smile coming into view. 

I see the the long haired guy from earlier mouth "I knew it" to his boyfriend. _"I knew it" as in that someone would show, or "I knew it" as in that I was gay... well in that case he wouldn't be totally wrong. Whatever, maybe "I knew it" has nothing to do with me and I'm being selfish and it was just conveniently said when he arrived. Wait, who even was he anyways?_

He leans over the table lowering his voice into a gentle whisper. "I'm Michael, just go with it yeah? You just had that 'I just got stood up' look on your face. Whoever didn't bother to show up is an asshole."

"Oh. That makes sense. I'm, uh, Jeremy. And well I wouldn't call her an asshole..." I start to put take off my jacket again.

"Her? Is this fake relationship that like the few people in here know about not going to work out?" He laughs and chews on his red hoodie string, seemingly out of habit as he stops almost immediately.

 _This man really thinks I'm straight, ok that's new._

"Heh, I, uh, no...." I try to think of a way to put this. "... I listen to Sweater Weather..." I look at his rainbow patch on his hoodie. "So what kind of music do you listen to?"

 _Wow Jeremy, so chill, you totally don't sound like you're trying hard._

"Is this still about anthems? Because like, I don't what ours is. Boy in Blue?" He lets out **the** cutest giggle ever. "Or like actually listen to. Because I really love Bob Marley." 

I look back at the table from earlier, they're getting up to leave but look confused because we look like we're meeting for the first time. _I mean, we are._

 _Dawn_ , with a newfound smile on her face, walks back up to my- our table. "Now are you ready to order?" 

We order the diner's famous cherry pie, the only logical choice. "If you ordered rhubarb, I would've walked right out of here. I should've left you at the street corner where you were standing." 

I knew exactly which vine he was quoting. "But 'cha didn't." 

_I only knew a few things about him; he was into guys, liked Bob Marley, was nice, cute, funny... I don't even know his age, oh god._

We start to get to know eachother more over delicious pie. We talk about video games, school, embarrassing moments, birthdays, somehow astrology, and just life in general. He even pays for both of us.

We start to walk out of the diner laughing. _He seems like such a great guy. I've forgotten all about Christine at this point. Shit, Christine._

"Hey Jeremy, I know this was just a little fake date to save you from embarrassment, but I'd love to go on a real one sometime... I- If that's okay with you of course." He scribbles his number down on a gum wrapper from his pocket. 

I am about to respond, just as my phone vibrates. It's from Christine. 

Message from Christine💚:  
OMG Jeremy I'm so so so sorry!!! I had play rehearsal and planned on coming there after, it's just, the cast wanted to stay after at Jenna's house! Can I make it up to you somehow?

I turn off my phone without responding and take the wrapper from his hands. "Yeah, I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya see my random references? I haven't even watched or listened to Waitress yet, but I decided this was in a diner so I had to. Also Treebros yall. I kinda wanna write more chapters to this... what do you think? Hope you liked it!
> 
> Update: Waitress ABSOLUTELY FUCKING SLAPS  
> <3


End file.
